borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:InfinitysCross
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Fryguy42/Gearbox announces the Mechromancer DLC. Thoughts? page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 22:38, April 9, 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' vandilism crack, we should try and design a filtering system to prvent vandilism or quick back ups to delete and repair the damage. do you know any scripts for this? but wikia or the admin should try and make a script the judges and filters certim words used in edits...it could greatly help I will ask a friend in real life about it I can never find thoose sy=mbols on my key board!:P but I'll try to rememberThemecanist (talk) 05:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC)themecanist come discuss Law Talk:Law (Borderlands 2) Input is desired thanks, asking everyone keep it civil, no revert wars -Raisins (talk) 07:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, Allegiance relics would make them OP, but these classes are extremely challenging, because you only get the bonuses from their Loyalty tree with guns of their maker, forcing players to play with a very limited style. Their other trees contain good skills, at least they will when I design them, but to get the most out of each class, you have to use only their particular gun makers. Besides, if Gearbox does include something like these classes, they would probably take care of balancing issues. ubx }| } times}}. | info-c = #151151 | info-fc = mintcream }} }| } times}}. | info-c = #151151 | info-fc = mintcream }} 04:41, November 30, 2012 (UTC) thank you ...for your support in my recent (successful) RfA. your support will not be forgotten in the coming days of the revolution. your newest benevolent dictator, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Trivia revert Do you mean this reference page? I can't seem to find any other and there's not even a word on MLP there. Plus, on several other pages (I just followed links at random on the page) it's also mentioned aside from the pop culture reference list. Keeping notes of it on the page itself is done on most other gaming wikis so people will keep adding these notes anyway. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 22:48, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. However, the reason I had undone your undo was to try to change the way the article sounds. As it was before my initial edit, the article sounded like the main way to get Seraph items was to kill the Guardians until they dropped them, rather than to collect the crystals and use them to buy the weapons from the Seraph Vendors. Joeshmo101 (talk) 01:48, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Just a quick head up, bandits in borderlands 2 really do shout what I posted on the attack. I must have heard it at least once every time I visited a place with psycho's in it. psycho semen id always thought he was saying steeee-ven. is it subtitled as semen? 13:08, January 19, 2013 (UTC) delete template The template is simply " " (see delete). You can also use " " for obvious mess ups. You can also (should) add a parameter quickly explaining why the page warrants a delete, for example " ". In any case, there is no problem messing up. happypal (talk • ) 10:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) The template is . You can also use for pages you are the author of, obvious vandalism and what not. Finally, you can (should) add a quick rationale in the first parameter, eg: . See Template:delete for more info. In any case, no problem. happypal (talk • ) 11:00, February 1, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry for the double post, my connection to internet connection to borderlands.wikia has been exceptionally flaky lately. happypal (talk • ) 11:12, February 1, 2013 (UTC) " Pictures Could you perhaps avoid uploading pictures irrelevant to the Boarderlands series? *I was going to ask if there was a Barkley wiki that you could "let it out" on LOL. Perhaps you could create one :) Trig Anomaly (talk) 09:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I think I messed up your talk page also. I appreciate it. I actually forgot about the references page, so thank you for the reminder, it's really appreciated! :) Abyss Raider (talk) 21:36, February 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S. There were some strange formatting issues going on with your page, I think I got them all fixed up, though... bonus package I plan on trying the bonus package with double your fun, is there a reason I shouldn't? Trig Anomaly (talk) 09:22, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I have learned to look at more than one page to get a bigger picture. I thought the bonus package was more of a strategy/combination thing since its on more than one page. If its not a legitimate combo, it needs to come off all the pages. I guess that is why I am wondering if its legit. Trig Anomaly (talk) 18:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I guess our opinions differ in that respect. Note that I cannot speak for the bonus package/double your fun combo but combinations of weapons/class mods/skills that are established to be effective, I consider strategy. Personal preference would be why you wouldn't use an established combination. If there is a better combination for double your fun, or if it is largely just a matter of preference, I would like to know. There definately should be the most effective combinations mentioned, if there are any. grenades are definately better in BL2; in BL1 everyone just (never) used transfusion grenades unless they needed some corrosive damage or liked using less effective weapons because the game was easy and it was fun or to get a certain effect. Like I said, if its just a matter of personal preference and there are no "best" grenades, then you would be right in the opinion thing. Trig Anomaly (talk) 07:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi The primary reason for the edit to the 'Grave Matter' page was that if you want to know where the slabs are, the reference to Poetic Licence does not tell you, since that page does not explain the site of the various elements (in this case, the guy who hangs himself on the tombstone). Therefore, if you are coming back to the level to do the challenges a long time after having done it the first time, the page as is is less than helpful. The page is also very badly written but I don't pretend to be an expert on the wiki style guide. If you don't like my edits I really won't lose any sleep over it but leaving a badly written, uninformative page to stand just doesn't make a great deal of sense to me. Huggydaddybear (talk) 23:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Relic undo party What would those reasons be? A quick review of the a few of the relic pages was not enlightening. Please elucidate. Dämmerung 06:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Just passing by. Beautiful use of elucidate. Keep up the good work! 06:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :(PS: I am slightly mental today. Ignore me as usual) :: You need to imagine it in a Jamaican accent for proper effect. Dämmerung 06:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Mind blown. 18:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC) : I would also like to know why you reverted my edits. I added the numbers because the page about Vitality relic has the maximum possible percentage but pages about some other relics didn't. I figured the number would be useful for players to determine if their version of the relic is the best possible version. --CharredBrain (talk) 18:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) solfège About Law... As I stated in my talk page, I wasn't aware of the discussion. I thought I was helping. I'll leave my hands off that page. While I'm here, though, maybe you could clear up some confusion. It says "a play on the musical phrasing 'la-di-da.' " Musical phrasing? Maybe I just don't get it, but after 13 years of musical training I've never run into "la-di-da". I have run into it in this context With the way it's written, it seems to be referencing the end of the solfege "do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do". I just want to point out that it's confusing. Whether it gets altered or not is up to you and the admins. Grindfest (talk) 21:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) round it off already add one more, just one more barkley picture and.... well, you will get 1000 edits --- congrats 04:06, April 21, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Your username should be BakleyCrackAddict 04:12, April 21, 2013 (UTC) UofD User of the Day award is an older practice by users for users. I am not sure on the policy but, since its not being used, I will count my vote as enough. 18:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) P.S. you have 2 choices now... you can delete it or put it where you like in your profile. I don't get how putting Krieg's possible release date is vandalism if it's been confirmed. Krieg has been confirmed by Gearbox as a new character there is a page for him. So are you going to tell me all of that is vandalism? An admin has not told me anything about my edit except that I didn't put an edit summary. Nice try though but remember You can't tame the blaze... (talk) 13:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC) BlazerThree reference policy You need to be more specific on which policy was broken... a general "trivia policy" doesnt work if I cant see anything broken when I read the policy itself. 08:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Im talking about the salvador page, to save you from searching. 08:53, April 28, 2013 (UTC) nudge Hiya! just thought I would bump into you and ask where you been? I thought you was gunna chat mod. We miss ya. 19:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :I can only speak for myself, but I tend to not join chat rooms if there is another chat mod in there. It helps prevent conflicts when opinions on how to handle an issue differ. If you have Steam, you can contact both me and Crack that way. I'm literally ALWAYS on...except when I am not. 20:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, I was just referring to his being a bit absent in general. I wanted him to meet kettle but maybe its just a timing thing. WHERE ARE YOU CRACKL??? P.S. If I step into chat with another mod, I would just defer to the mod who was there before me. (crackl cant have all the fun, now can he) Seems like a good guideline, anyway. 08:28, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Well welcome back... good to have ya. Did you happen to tell them that rules are for admins and not users? :D 01:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) recruit I have a project if your interested. I am contacting all users who chimed in on splitting the class mod page. We need to re-link all Class Mod links. The borderlands 2 pages should link to Class Mod (Borderlands 2) and the borderlands pages should link to Class Mod (Borderlands). The tool is what we can use to find them all. Note that the links should look like this: Class Mod or Class Mod in the source.just saying I will do what I can until the weekend, and be able to pound out a bunch then. Ignore anything other than article pages for now. If we all work on it, the list will diminish rather quickly. It is also a good way to get edit counts up, if you are interested in those. This mission, if you choose to accept it, will self destruct in 5 seconds. 08:15, May 7, 2013 (UTC)